Separate
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: BaekYeol couple memang terkenal sering bertengkar, tapi biasanya mereka akan saling berteriak seperti anak kecil, bukan saling diam seperti ini. Apakah sebagai leader, Suho harus turun tangan? Timeline in MAMA-era


**SEPARATE**

**Title**: Separate

**Autho**r: AllotropyEquilibria

**Genre**: romance, angst

**Cast**: Suho (main), Byun Baek Hyun (main), Park Chan Yeol (main), Kai, D.O, Sehun, Kris, Luhan

**Pairs: **BaekYeol (main), HunHan (slight), KrisSu (slight)

**Length: **oneshot

**Rating: **PG-15

**Disclaimer**: BaekHyun dan ChanYeol milik Tuhan dan mereka memiliki diri mereka masing-masing dan saling memiliki :"

Saya hanya memiliki alur cerita abal ini saja. Ide murni keluar dari sel-sel kelabu dalam otak saya. Hanya ide sederhana yang tiba-tiba menyerang setelah baca fakta tentang BaekYeol yang sering berantem tapi ga pernah lebih dari 3 hari.

**Warnings**: Shounen Ai a.k.a boyxboy. Don't like? Don't waste your time here, then.

Please enjoy the story~

.

.

.

**SEPARATE**

_Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.__  
__Heartless, mindless. No one. Who care about me?_

_._

_._

_._

Ruang latihan yang luas itu menjadi hening dan hanya diisi suara napas terengah setelah lagu dari kaset berhenti. Tak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa saat karena keenam pemuda yang mengisi tempat itu sama-sama kehabisan napas dan hanya bisa berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung mereka pada kecepatan konstan. Berbulir-bulir cairan berisi mineral tubuh menetes dari pori-pori kulit pemuda-pemuda tampan itu. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka mengulang dance lagu debut itu hari ini. Semua ini tentu dilakukan agar bisa menampilkan perfomance yang sempurna untuk para fans yang telah setia men-support grup rookie seperti mereka.

Beberapa pasang mata melirik yang paling tua di antara mereka. Menunggu instruksi berikutnya tanpa suara. Tentu saja mereka semua sudah lelah. Asam laktat yang bertumpuk pada otot mereka telah begitu banyak dan beberapa organ gerak sudah mulai gemetar karena kelelahan. Akan tetapi, jika Sang Leader mengatakan latihan mereka belum cukup, maka belum cukup adalah belum cukup. Dan mereka akan berlatih terus.

Menatap anggota timnya dengan seulas senyum menenangkan khas dirinya, Suho berujar tenang. "Kita ada waktu istirahat satu jam sebelum acara pemotretan malam ini," ucapnya dengan napas yang masih berat. Informasi yang disambut dengan desahan lega dari membernya.

Posisi yang semula teratur mulai berantakan begitu mengetahui latihan hari itu berakhir. Sambil meraih botol minum dan handuk dari salah satu meja di pojok ruangan, Sang Guardian EXO memanggil dua orang membernya. "BaekHyun, KyungSoo, sebelum berangkat, manajer ingin kita berlatih vokal sebentar," ucapnya.

"Ne, Hyung." Sahut dua orang itu berbarengan. Suho kembali tersenyum pada mereka sebelum membiarkan gelontoran air membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Memberi pasokan oksigen tambahan untuk mengurangi tumpukan asam laktat yang melelahkan tubuhnya.

Dalam waktu singkat ruangan itu dipenuhi celotehan dan tawa. Pemuda yang paling tua di tempat itu hanya tersenyum melihat 'anak-anaknya'. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang...berbeda. Rasanya ada yang janggal. Meski seharusnya sih, tidak ada yang aneh. Kyungsoo dan Jongin di sana, bersandar pada kaca sambil mengobrol. Sehun dan BaekHyun juga tetap bercanda dan keduanya tertawa dengan nyaring seperti biasa. ChanYeol juga –

_Tunggu!_

Itu dia. Chanyeol hanya bersandar tak jauh dari Jongin dan hanya meminum airnya dengan tenang. Itu...adalah hal yang tidak biasa, bukan? Biasanya member yang paling tinggi itu akan bergabung dengan Sehun dan BaekHyun untuk melucu dan meramaikan ruangan. Biasanya, Sang Rapper bersuara rendah itu tak akan berada jauh-jauh dari BaekHyun...

Kedua alis ayah dari EXO-K ini mengerut samar. _Apakah terjadi sesuatu di antara dua mood maker itu?_

Suho menggeleng pelan atas pemikirannya. Barangkali ia hanya terlalu cemas seperti biasa. Mungkin saja Sang Happy Virus itu hanya kelelahan karena jadwal syutingnya pada MV senior mereka. Ya, mungkin begitu.

.

.

.

.

Aroma masakan adalah hal yang menyambut Suho saat leader EXO-K itu masuk ke dorm mereka. Memang paling indah itu disambut sarapan lezat sehabis berjogging ya. Dan tentu saja, sosok D.O lah yang ditemuinya sedang sibuk di dapur. Ditemani Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi dengan handuk masih tersampir di pundak dan rambut yang masih basah.

"Kau dari mana, Hyung?" tanya member paling tinggi itu.

"Jogging," sahut Sang Leader. "Yang lain belum bangun?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mengambil air dalam gelas.

Sebelum ChanYeol sempat menjawab, Kai masuk sambil menggeliat dan diikuti Sehun yang tampak masih mengantuk.

"Pagi," sapa Dancing Machine itu sebelum menguap lebar.

Mata sipit Sehun mulai melebar saat indera penciumannya menyerap aroma masakan D.O yang sangat lezat. "Apa menu pagi ini, Hyung?" tanyanya dengan gembira. Meski sebenarnya apapun menunya, Sang Maknae ini akan memakannya dengan lahap, sih.

"Pagi ini sederhana saja karena tadi aku agak kesiangan," sahut KyungSoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari wajan di hadapannya. "Aku hanya buat sup krim dan bacon dengan telur. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Wuah! Pasti lezat!" tukas Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Maknae tinggi itu menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di depan ChanYeol. Sementara Sang Leader melirik bergantian antara D.O. dan Sang Happy Virus yang hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Sang Ibu dalam dorm mereka itu.

Ya, sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa ChanYeol dan BaekHyun adalah breakfast couple – begitu para fans menamai mereka. _Bacon and Egg_. Suho bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah KyungSoo juga menyadari adanya kejanggalan di antara dua orang yang biasa paling berisik dalam tim mereka itu. Namun, tak ada kesempatan untuk bertanya pada KyungSoo, dan ChanYeol tak memberi respon apapun. Membuat Sang Appa mengendus masalah di antara mereka.

"BaekHyun mana?" tanyanya sedikit memancing.

Tak ada yang menjawab karena semua yakin bila BaekHyun yang ditanyakan, maka ChanYeol lah yang akan menjawab – dan begitupun sebaliknya. Akan tetapi, kali itu Sang Rapper pun ikut tak bersuara.

"ChanYeol?" Suho memanggil Sang Rapper untuk menekankan bahwa ia bertanya padanya.

"Molla." Hanya itu jawaban yang diterima Sang Leader atas pertanyaannya. Suatu jawaban yang tentu saja mengagetkannya. _Bukankah mereka satu kamar? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu BaekHyun sudah bangun atau belum atau bagaimana?_

Mendapat jawaban begitu, Suho makin yakin ada yang salah. Ditambah lagi dengan atmosfer ruangan yang mendadak berat.

"Aku akan membangunkannya," ucap Sang Maknae sambil bangkit dari kursi dan menuju kamar BaekHyun yang juga kamar ChanYeol.

"Gomawo, Sehun-ah~," ujar Suho dengan senyum lembutnya. Melirik ChanYeol, pemimpin grup EXO-K ini kembali mengerutkan alis perlahan. Memang benar, itu mungkin bukan urusannya. Masalah internal antar member tidak harus semuanya ia ikut campur. Akan tetapi, jika menyangkut BaekHyun dan ChanYeol... jika jadi berakibat pada kerja sama tim mereka...

Yah, semoga saja hanya bertengkar biasa dan mereka akan berbaikan lagi. _Bukan tak jarang ChanYeol dan BaekHyun bertengkar, benar?_

.

.

.

.

Tapi biasanya jika bertengkar mereka akan saling bertengkar di hadapan member yang lain. Membuat gaduh ruangan dengan apa saja yang mereka ributkan. Dan keduanya akan marahan seperti anak kecil sebelum tak lama akan kembali baikan dengan kembali menempel satu sama lain.

Suho mengerutkan dahi semakin dalam atas pemikirannya itu. Meski sepasang matanya tertuju pada film yang sedang mereka tonton di ruang tengah dorm bersama yang lain, pikirannya sama sekali tak menyerap alur cerita dari film yang sedang tayang. Entah kenapa masalah dua orang itu menganggu pikiran pemuda bernama asli JeonMyeon ini.

"Hyung, malam ini boleh aku bertukar tempat tidur denganmu? Aku ingin bersama SeHunnie." Sebuah suara dari salah satu main vocal di EXO-K itu membuyarkan lamunan Suho. Permintaan tiba-tiba yang jujur saja mengagetkan Sang Leader.

"Ne?" sahutnya dengan tampang bingung. Berharap telinganya salah mendengar tadi. Atau berharap bahwa BaekHyun hanya sedang mengerjainya. Akan tetapi, paras yang terlihat imut tanpa eyeliner itu hanya menatapnya lurus dan serius.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Sehun akan menginap di kamarnya. Boleh kan, Hyung?" BaekHyun kembali bersuara. Terdengar jelas pemuda yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu sangat ingin Sang Leader memberinya izin.

Tentu, Suho tak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan dari anaknya yang satu itu. Menurutnya pembagian kamar ini tidaklah perlu se-strict itu. Hanya saja... ia hanya tidak percaya BaekHyun ingin tidur terpisah dari ChanYeol... Bukankah selama ini mereka sangat akur dan tak terpisahkan? Meski keduanya memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang bertolak belakang di mana BaekHyun tidak kuat tidur dengan suhu rendah sementara ChanYeol sebaliknya? Bukankah selama ini mereka tetap harmonis dengan ChanYeol yang mengalah dan membiarkan BaekHyun menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan sementara dirinya tak keberatan melepas baju karena kepanasan? Bukankah selama ini tak pernah sekalipun mereka mengajukan protes ingin bertukar kamar? Lalu kenapa...?

"Tentu," ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum lembut pada sosok BaekHyun yang entah bagaimana dirasakannya terlihat sedikit muram dari biasanya.

"Gomawo, Hyung." Setelah berkata demikian, member yang terakhir bergabung dalam tim EXO itu menuju kamar Sehun. Satu lagi keanehan yang ditunjukkanya, karena Sang Guardian tahu betapa film yang sedang mereka tonton ini adalah genre yang disukai BaekHyun. Tentu, karena Sang Happy Virus pun sangat menyukainya dan sudah lazim diketahui bahwa kedua orang itu memiliki banyak persamaan dan selera.

Sepasang kristal Suho melirik ChanYeol yang duduk di lantai dan terlihat begitu menikmati tayangan film bersama Jongin. Tak jarang member paling tinggi di EXO-K itu terbahak dan menepuk pahanya dengan keras. Sama sekali tak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia terganggu dengan permintaan BaekHyun tadi. Entah tidak mendengar, entah... pura-pura tak mendengar...

Saat sedang termenung begitu, Sang Leader bertemu pandang dengan eomma dari tim ini. Suho melebarkan matanya dan memberi isyarat ke arah kepergian BaekHyun, mencoba menyampaikan pertanyaan tanpa suara pada KyungSoo. Siapa tahu ia mengetahui sesuatu mengenai couple berisik itu. Akan tetapi, Suho hanya mendapatkan gelengan perlahan. Sang Guardian hanya kembali mendesah panjang. Perasaannya tidak enak. Karena jika mereka sampai berpisah tidur begitu, tidakkah terlihat jelas keduanya saling menghindar? Tidakkah itu berarti masalahnya...cukup gawat?

Aah, di saat seperti ini, ia butuh saran tegas dari Kris.

.

.

.

.

Suho sedang melamun menatap langit-langit kamarnya – lebih tepatnya langit-langit kamar ChanYeol dan BaekHyun yang ditempatinya malam itu – saat Sang Rapper tinggi masuk dan naik ke kasurnya. Menimbulkan kretekan kayu akibat menahan beban tubuhnya yang jangkung.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari ChanYeol atas keberadaan Sang Leader di kamarnya. Tak ada pertanyaan, tak ada keheranan, tak ada sambutan, tak ada sapaan. Seolah ia sudah tahu, namun terlihat jelas itu bukan hal yang disukainya. Entah kenapa Suho malah jadi merasa bersalah.

Apakah ini berarti BaekHyun yang marah pada ChanYeol? Mungkinkah entah bagaimana masalah mereka terkait sesuatu dengan dirinya...?

(see this picture . /tumblr_mbvw9yUM4e1rsq19uo1_ )

Sang Guardian EXO ini tersentak saat sebuah ingatan menghampiri benaknya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, di salah satu perform mereka, ChanYeol tiba-tiba saja meraih tangannya dan menyusutkan keringat di matanya pada lengan baju Suho. Dan seperti biasa, Suho ingat responnya hanya tersenyum maklum seperti seorang ayah. Karena, tingkah Sang Rapper saat itu memang seperti anak kecil. Kelilipan oleh keringat sendiri tapi tak bisa menghapusnya karena lengan bajunya pendek. Itu sebabnya ia meraih lengan baju Sang Leader karena memang ia yang posisinya paling dekat. Ya, Suho menganggapnya begitu dan sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Akan tetapi, tentu saja pandangan fans berbeda. Entah bagaimana ada yang berhasil mengabadikan foto itu dan menyebarkannya di internet. Mengundang munculnya topik baru. Saat itu memang Suho membelakangi kamera sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Karena posturnya yang mirip BaekHyun, beberapa fans sempat menyangka foto itu mengabadikan BaekYeol momen. Momen dari couple yang paling diminati dari EXO-K. Tapi, tentu saja akhirnya ada yang sadar bahwa itu Sang Leader dan bukannya BaekHyun. Dan gara-gara itu, muncul pula lah couple yang melibatkan dirinya dan ChanYeol.

Suho ingat, hal itu sempat geger di media maya. Kau bayangkan saja fans-fans pendukung BaekYeol itu sangat banyak. Akan tetapi, saat itu tak ada reaksi berarti dari dua member paling berisik itu. Memang, mereka sempat mengomentari masalah itu dan BaekHyun sempat menuduh Sang Rapper selingkuh. Akan tetapi semua itu dinyatakan dalam nada bercanda dan keduanya pun hanya tertawa kemudian. Itu sebabnya Suho tak pernah menganggap serius masalah tersebut.

_Meski begitu... hati manusia siapa yang tahu, benar?_

Leader EXO-K itu mengacak rambutnya. Terkadang, BaekHyun adalah member yang paling tidak bisa ia mengerti. Suho sering tak bisa membaca apa sebenarnya yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan main vocal yang satu itu.

Sepasang iris Suho melirik sosok tinggi ChanYeol yang bergelung di kasurnya. Beberapa kali, ia membuka mulut untuk memanggil Sang Happy Virus yang terlihat dingin itu. Ingin sekali ia mengklarifikasi apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ini. Ingin sekali ia bertanya, ada apa sebenarnya di antara dirinya dan BaekHyun.

"ChanYeol-ah~" panggilnya perlahan.

"Selamat tidur, Hyung," sahut rapper besuara berat itu tanpa memandangnya. Seolah ia bisa menebak bahwa leadernya itu sedang ingin membuka percakapan serius dengannya.

Suho hanya bisa kembali menatap langit-langit dan mendesah perlahan. _Jika masalah serupa terjadi pada member EXO-M, kira-kira bagaimana Kris akan menanganinya?_

.

.

.

.

.

"JongIn, KyungSoo, SeHun, palli! Palli! Kita sudah terlambat!" seru Sang Leader di suatu pagi yang cerah dengan panik.

Mereka ada jadwal wawancara pagi ini, dilanjutkan photoshoot bersama EXO-M yang sedang berkunjung ke Korea. Sialnya tiga member yang barusan diteriakinya itu bangun terlambat akibat semalam mereka terlalu asyik bermain game hingga tidur terlalu larut. Dampaknya, ya sekarang ini. Mereka terlambat menuju lokasi wawancara. Ia harus dibantu Sang Manajer untuk menyeret tiga orang itu ke kamar mandi.

Suho mendesah frustasi. Benar-benar, deh. Ia tidak habis pikir betapa kekanakannya anak-anak timnya ini. Bahkan Sang Eomma sekalipun! Gara-gara itu juga mereka kini belum sempat sarapan. Karena, siapa yang akan memasak jika KyungSoo belum bangun? Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh kompor selain lead vocal EXO-K itu.

"Kau duluan saja ke mobil, Suho. Biar aku yang seret mereka," ujar Sang Manajer sambil sedikit mendorong bahu Sang Leader.

Menurut, pimpinan EXO-K bertubuh mungil itu pun keluar dorm dan menghampiri mobil mereka. Raut heran adalah yang kemudian terpasang di paras berkulit halusnya. Pasalnya, ChanYeol berdiri di luar mobil seolah enggan masuk. Padahal udara hari itu cukup dingin dan rasanya akan lebih wajar jika member bertubuh tinggi itu menunggu saja di mobil, kan?

"Kenapa kau belum masuk?" tanya Suho bingung karena jelas-jelas terlihat ChanYeol mulai pegal akibat terlalu lama menunggu.

Pemuda yang dapat gelar memiliki gigi bagus senasional itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku ingin duduk di ujung," sahutnya ngasal. Tentu saja mengundang kerutan aneh kembali terbentuk di kening Sang Leader.

Saat dirinya sendiri memasuki mobil dan hanya mendapati BaekHyun di sana, barulah Suho paham. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping BaekHyun yang terlihat tak peduli dengan sekeliling dan hanya terfokus pada ipad-nya, Suho memanggil ChanYeol.

"Masuklah, di luar dingin," ujarnya sedikit memerintah.

Namun, tetap saja Sang Rapper tidak mau masuk. "Nanti saja Hyung, di dalam panas," tukas ChanYeol sedikit ketus.

Suho menatap bergantian antara Sang Happy Virus dan teman sekamarnya yang hanya terdiam tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sungguh, tingkah membernya ini membuatnya depresi saja. Mengapa mereka harus membuat masalah di pagi hari yang indah?

Sedikit kesal, Suho menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil dan tak mau menggubris ChanYeol lagi.

.

.

.

.

Beruntung(?) stasiun radio tempat mereka akan melakukan wawancara mengalami sedikit masalah teknis sehingga kedatangan mereka yang sebenarnya terlambat menjadi hal yang disyukuri oleh pihak stasiun radio tersebut. Proses wawancara itu berjalan dengan lancar. Selain BaekHyun dan ChanYeol yang sama-sama enggan duduk berdekatan dan tak saling menanggapi perkataan satu sama lain.

Jadwal photoshoot mereka bersama member EXO-M pun berjalan sukses. Bertemu separuh diri mereka yang lain itu memang memberi semangat dan kelengkapan tersendiri bagi para member EXO.

Mereka sedang istirahat setelah sesi photoshoot itu berakhir dan sedang menunggu manajer mereka berbincang sejenak dengan pihak perusahaan fashion itu. Menenggak airnya dengan cepat, Suho menghampiri Kris yang sedang mengobrol dengan Lu Han.

"Duizhang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar leader EXO-K ini dengan tampang serius.

Kris menghentikan obrolannya dengan Lu Han dan memberikan fokusnya pada leader imut itu.

"Apa aku tidak boleh tau?" tanya Lu Han mencium masalah serius yang dibawa paras Suho.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga," sahut Sang Guardian. "Mungkin aku juga butuh saranmu, Lu Han-ge."

Mengangguk, member EXO yang disebut-sebut paling cantik bak tokoh komik itu pun tak beranjak dari posisinya. Mendapat dua pasang mata yang menunggunya bercerita, Suho menarik napas dalam. Sedikit bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Apa kalian menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan BaekHyun dan ChanYeol?" tanyanya membuka percakapan.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Lu Han langsung melempar pandanganya pada dua orang yang disebutkan itu.

"Mereka tidak bersama," sahut Lu Han cepat. "Breakfast couple itu..."

Suho mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mereka bertengkar?" tanya Kris tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di antara mereka," jawab Suho. "Sudah lebih dari 3 hari mereka seperti itu. Saling menghindar, tak saling bicara. Bahkan BaekHyun meminta bertukar kamar denganku."

"Kau sudah bertanya langsung pada mereka?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Belum. Aku sedikit ragu apakah memang ada masalah di antara mereka. Tapi, sikap mereka pada yang lain masih wajar. Aku hanya cemas masalah ini semakin lebar dan akan mempengaruhi kerja sama tim," sahut Suho. Begitu ditanya langsung oleh Kris, ia semakin sadar betapa dirinya ini kurang tegas dibandingkan leader EXO-M yang terkenal galak itu.

"Masalah mereka sudah mempengaruhi kerja tim kalian, kalau aku boleh bilang," ujar Sang Duizhang. Membuat Sang Guardian menatapnya dengan cemas. Apakah sebegitu kacaunya kinerja mereka sehingga mendapat kritikan demikian dari grup kembar mereka ini?

Kris tersenyum samar melihat ekspresi leader yang halus itu. "Setidaknya masalah mereka telah mempengaruhi pikiranmu sebagai seorang leader," ujarnya. "Ini harus diselesaikan sekarang." Sambil berkata begitu, Kris melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menghampiri member tertinggi di EXO-K. Sementara Suho mendapati Lu Han juga beranjak dari tempatnya dan tengah menggiring Baek Hyun ke arahnya.

Sesuai dugaan, kedua orang itu langsung membuang muka saat sadar mereka sengaja dipertemukan oleh Kris dan Lu Han. Sang Main Vocal EXO-K berusaha melepaskan diri dari lingkaran tangan Lu Han yang menggiringnya dan terlihat jelas hendak menyingkir dari sana. Akan tetapi, dengan senyum manisnya, Lu Han mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di tangan Baek Hyun. Membuat member yang tergila-gila pada eyeliner itu hanya menunduk dan mendecak kesal.

"Kenapa kau menyeretku begini, Hyung?" tanya suara berat ChanYeol pada Kris yang tak memberi respon apa-apa. "Ada apa, sih, ini?" Kali ini pertanyaannya ditujukan pada leadernya. Tahu pasti protesannya tak akan digubris oleh leader EXO-M itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa, ChanYeol-ah~" sahut Suho dengan nada tenang yang berbahaya.

ChanYeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Namun tetap diam menunggu penjelasan lanjutan dari Suho.

"Ada apa sebenarnya di antara kau dan BaekHyun?" Suho akhirnya bersuara setelah melirik kedua membernya itu. "Tak perlu berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan tak ada apa-apa, karena aku bisa melihat jelas kalian saling menghindar satu sama lain."

"Kau BaekHyun, kalau tidak ada apa-apa kau tidak mungkin meminta bertukar kamar denganku. Dan kau ChanYeol, kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau begitu enggan berdiam di mobil yang hanya berisi BaekHyun? Tingkah kalian membuatku kesal, jadi sebaiknya kalian jelaskan padaku apa masalah yang kalian miliki," lanjutnya dengan nada tegas. Mungkin memiliki Kris di dekatnya membuat Sang Guardian yang lembut ini meningkatkan ketegasan yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Dan mungkin kestressan yang menumpuk juga yang memberi andil pada meledaknya emosi leader manis ini.

Baik BaekHyun maupun ChanYeol sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya menunduk dan bungkam.

"Seandainya masalah kalian menyangkut diriku..." Suara Sang Leader terdengar kembali halus saat mengatakan hal ini. Memandang kedua anaknya dengan tatapan memohon agar mereka mau menyelesaikan masalah ini di sini. Sebelum semuanya berlarut-larut. Karena ia tak ingin kehilangan salah satu atau bahkan kedua membernya yang berharga itu.

BaekHyun mulai bergerak gelisah. Manik hitamnya melirik lewat ekor matanya yang dilapisi eyeliner tebal. Menatap ragu ChanYeol yang kemudian juga meliriknya.

Terdengar geraman pelan dari kerongkongan penghasil suara bass milik ChanYeol sebelum Rapper tinggi itu akhirnya bersuara. "Ya! Byun BaekHyun, kau curang! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu!? Aku kan, jadi tidak bisa menahan diri lagi!" serunya terdengar depresi.

"K-Kau sendiri juga kenapa malah balas menatapku?! Harusnya kau jangan menoleh!" sahut BaekHyun dengan wajah yang sedikit merona(?)

"Ya! Kenapa aku tidak boleh menatapmu tapi kau boleh? Curang! Aku juga kan ingin memandangmu!"

"Habisnya..."

"Tunggu. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Suho bingung dengan dua orang member yang saling bertengkar sendiri itu. "Aku sedang bertanya pada kalian apa kalian sedang bermusuhan atau bagaimana?" Suho memperjelas pertanyaannya, merasa sedikit kesal karena seperti diacuhkan oleh dua membernya itu.

Lagi, BaekHyun dan ChanYeol saling pandang. Namun kali ini keduanya menampilkan senyum tanpa dosa. "Aniyo~" sahut keduanya berbarengan.

"Mana mungkin kami bermusuhan, Hyung," ujar BaekHyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sikap kalian beberapa hari ke belakang ini seperti...seperti itu?" Suho tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat mendapati dua orang yang didapatinya seperti perang dingin beberapa hari lalu itu kini terlihat begitu akrab...seperti biasanya. Seolah apa yang terjadi selama bebrapa hari kebelakang hanya ada dalam khayalan Sang Leader.

"Hemm... itu...," BaekHyun melirik teman sekamarnya, secara halus meminta pada rapper tinggi itu untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Kau tahu, Hyung, terkadang, perpisahan dan pertengkaran itu perlu untuk menjaga kemesraan hubungan," ujar ChanYeol dengan tampang serius namun konyolnya. Kalimat yang tentu saja mengundang kerutan bingung di dahi tiga orang di sana.

"Maksudmu bagaimana, ChanYeol? Jadi, kalian memang bertengkar secara sengaja?" tanya Lu Han berusaha menguraikan pemahaman di otaknya.

"Iya, sejenis itu, Hyung," sahut BaekHyun dengan senyum malu.

"Karena kita satu tim dan satu dorm jadi selalu bertemu setiap saat dan setiap waktu, makanya jadi tidak pernah terpisahkan, kan? Katanya itu tidak bagus, Hyung. Bisa-bisa rasa cinta akan pudar karena 'terlalu terbiasa' dan 'jenuh'. Makanya perlu sekali-sekali 'berpisah'. Tapi kan, tidak mungkin mengingat jadwal kita ini. Itu sebabnya kami sepakat akan saling mendiamkan selama beberapa hari sebagai pengganti perpisahan itu," ungkap Sang Happy Virus panjang lebar.

Selama beberapa detik, Suho hanya terdiam. Berusaha menyerap penjelasan tidak masuk akal dari ChanYeol.

"Jadi... kalian hanya pura-pura bertengkar?" ulang Sang Leader dengan kening bertaut.

Baik BaekHyun maupun ChanYeol mengangguk membenarkan dengan semangat.

"Kalian hanya pura-pura menjauh supaya... supaya apa katamu tadi?"

"Supaya keharmonisan tetap terjaga," ChanYeol menyambung dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Tapi ternyata itu sulit sekali, Hyung. Berat sekali rasanya harus bersikap dingin pada Baekkie... Baekkie-ah~ aku merindukanmu~~" Sambil berkata begitu, tubuh tinggi ChanYeol mendekati BaekHyun dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan lengannya yang panjang.

BaekHyun hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah roomate-nya itu. "Kau bilang mau seminggu?"

"Tidak mau! Seminggu terlalu lama!" tukas ChanYeol sedikit merajuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah takut kehilangan pemuda manis itu.

Mereka sama sekali lupa dengan Sang Leader yang tampak masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan benar. Rasanya ia tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Senang karena ternyata timnya tak terancam perpecahan? Atau kesal karena dikerjai couple lovey dovey pabo itu?

Hahhh... Suho jadi menyesali diri karena telah begitu khawatir pada dua orang aneh itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merasa begitu lelah. Apalagi perutnya masih keroncongan karena belum sempat sarapan. Leader EXO-K itu hanya mendesah panjang sambil mencari pegangan pada tembok.

"Kau kenapa terlihat lelah sekali begitu, Hyung?" tanya BaekHyun tanpa dosa. Pertanyaan yang tentu saja mengundang kemarahan Sang Leader.

"YA! Kau pikir gara-gara siapa!? Kupikir ada apa di antara kalian! Aku sudah cemas tahu! Dasar couple pabo!" sembur leader yang biasanya bertutur kata halus itu sambil menjitak dua kepala di hadapannya.

"Aish! Kenapa dipukul, sih, Hyung? Ini kan demi keharmonisan tim," ujar ChanYeol dengan tampang super serius.

"Keharmonisan tim apanya!? Dasar pola pikirmu itu aneh sekali!" gerutunya. "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa sampai kau pun setuju, Baek Hyunnie." Suho memandang member manis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

BaekHyun hanya nyengir polos sebagai tanggapan. "Tapi, metode ini memang berhasil, Hyung," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Aih~ Kiyoo~" ujar Lu Han tiba-tiba sambil mencubit gemas pipi BaekHyun.

"YA! Jangan sembarangan sentuh-sentuh!" seru ChanYeol sambil menepis tangan mulus Lu Han. "Aku saja sudah berhari-hari menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan itu. Kau jangan seenaknya –"

"Kau sendiri jangan seenaknya membentak dan bersikap kasar pada Lu Han gege!" Entah dari mana, tahu-tahu saja SeHun sudah ada di antara Lu Han dan ChanYeol. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam Hyung satu timnya itu. Sementara di belakangnya Lu Han hanya tertawa dengan tingkah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"YA! Dia yang duluan seenaknya mecubit-cubit BaekHyun-ku!"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menepis tangan indahnya dengan kasar begitu!"

"Dia juga tidak bisa seenaknya –"

"Sudah. Sudah. Ayo kita pergi saja," ujar BaekHyun sambil menarik lengan besar ChanYeol. Memutus perseteruan antara teman sekamarnya dengan maknae EXO itu.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya?" protes ChanYeol tidak terima.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Tapi, kita punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan, bukan? Sebagai pengganti beberapa hari kebelakang," ucap BaekHyun dengan seulas senyum yang sangat manis. Mendengar hal itu, rapper bertubuh jangkung itu pun berhenti memberontak dan menurut saja mengikuti BaekHyun dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sementara Lu Han hanya kembali tertawa melihatnya. "Rupanya memang BaekHyun yang memegang kendali," celetuknya pelan sebelum mengusap-usap rambut Sehun yang terlihat masih memasang pandangan penuh permusuhan pada sosok ChanYeol.

Suho hanya bisa kembali mendesah panjang melihat keributan di hadapannya itu. sebuah tepukan hangat diterimanya dari tangan besar Kris.

"Lebih mudah jika ditanyakan langsung, bukan?" ucap duizhang bermata tajam itu. Membuat Suho kembali tersenyum.

"Ne, gomawo," ujarnya.

Memang benar ia adalah Sang Guardian EXO. Tapi sesungguhnya, ia banyak belajar dari Kris. Ah, barangkali ia memang harus mengurangi sifat pencemasnya ini.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Yak. Humor gagaaal! *plak*

Inti ceritanya juga blur. Pokoknya saya Cuma keidean seperti itu kekekeke.

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfic gaje ini xD

Komen dan saran sangat diterima~


End file.
